prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Layla El
Layla El (Born in London, England), is a WWE diva, currently performing on the Raw brand. __TOC__ Trivia *Layla used to be a dancer on Carnival Cruise Lines and Miami Heat. Hot moves: Heat dancers' hopes for stardom, Helen Eckinger, Miami Herald. June 12, 2006. Quotes Career History Diva Search El first entered the world of professional wrestling after her trainer suggested she try out for the $250,000 WWE Diva Search contest in 2006. During the contest, she won a week's worth of "immunity" on the 14 July (taped 10 July) edition of SmackDown! after winning Sgt. Slaughter's "Diva Boot Camp" obstacle course—despite having jumped over several tires in the tire hop section of the course and not having both of her feet cross the finish line due to her doing a split.7 She won another competition, the "Diva Search Talent Show" on the 11 August SmackDown!, when she danced dressed as a police officer. She won the Diva Search, beating out JT Tinney and Jen England in the finals on 16 August. Layla is the first diva with African heritage to win the WWE Diva Search. SmackDown She made her first "official" WWE appearance at the 2006 SummerSlam pay-per-view in a backstage segment with several other divas. During the segment, the other women initially taunted and teased her before revealing that "it was all in fun" and part of an "initiation" of sorts. Afterward they dragged her into the showers, fully clothed, where they proceeded to spank her while laughing. The week after SummerSlam, El made her debut as a member of the SmackDown! brand in an interview with Mike "The Miz" Mizanin—although he did not allow her the chance to say much, spending most of the time talking about himself. Subsequently, she was not seen on WWE TV for weeks, reappearing during the 22 September SmackDown! and getting into confrontations with both Kristal and Jillian Hall. She again went missing for a number of weeks after this, resurfacing at October's No Mercy event and embarrassing the Miz by tricking him into getting a lap dance from Big Dick Johnson while he was blindfolded and expecting it to be from her as a birthday gift. Layla made her official in-ring debut, in a "Diva Trick-or-Treat Battle Royal", on 24 October. The match ended in controversial fashion when she was pulled from the ring apron by The Miz, causing her to lose. This led to Miz and Kristal briefly teaming in a feud against Layla and the Boogeyman. Raw As part of the 2008 WWE Supplemental Draft, Layla was drafted to the Raw brand, becoming the first WWE Diva to have been an official member of all three brands. On the 7 July edition of "Raw", Layla made her debut along with Jillian Hall being defeated by Mickie James and Kelly Kelly, who was revealed as the newest member of the Raw brand earlier that night. An angle between her and Jamie Noble soon began, where she started to become a fan favorite, with Noble attempting to impress her with his matches, only to be defeated or thoroughly squashed by his opponents. Noble then finally defeated William Regal, which impressed Layla. On the 15 September edition of "Raw", Layla became a heel by siding with Regal after Noble continuously tried to impress her, despite picking up a victory over Paul Burchill. She came out to the entryway, feigning that she would apologize, before calling Noble a loser and choosing to stay with Regal. Layla was in the corner of William Regal when he captured his second Intercontinental Championship, defeating Santino Marella on November 10, 2008 Due to her managerial and valet position, she has yet to have a singles match on RAW since being drafted, and has only wrestled in a handful of tag team matches. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Corkscrew Roundhouse kick :*Running Crescent kick *'Tag teams and stables' :*Extreme Expose *'Wrestlers managed' :*The Miz (WWE) (2007-2008) :*William Regal (WWE) (2008-present) *'Managers' :*Lena Yada *'Theme music' :*"Move Along" by All American Rejects :*"Holla" by Desiree Jackson :*"Nasty Girl" by WWE Theme Championships and Accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Diva Search Winner (2006) External links and references *Layla El Myspace *Layla El profile at WWE.com *Layla El profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:English wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE Diva Search contestants Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster